Hairy Potty goes to hell
by LemoandJub
Summary: Hairy Potty and the rest of his Transvestitation class were going on a field trip. They didn’t know where they were going since Professor McImnotagal said it was a surprise. By Lemo
1. Chapter 1

Hairy Potty and the rest of his Transvestitation class were going on a field trip. They didn't know _where_ they were going since Professor McImnotagal said it was a surprise. So they all piled into the Magic School Bus and sang songs, until 3 months, 2 weeks1 5 days and 96 minuets later, they arrived at a large paddock. By now Hairy _really_ needed to pee.

"Where are we?" asked Herhiney Greyer once they had all gotten out of the Magic School Bus (with promptly flew away and took the quick way back to Pigpimples School of Cross-dressing.)

"A field," replied Professor McImnotagal, then the spandex wearing woman plopped down on the grass and started to snore. Loudly.

All the students stood around wondering what to do.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Run Wealyfast,.

"I agree, Run." Hairy said. "Let's explore the field."

So, following Run's brilliant idea, Hairy, Run and Herhiney walked around their sleeping teacher and off into the distance...


	2. Chapter 2

After 12.594 minuets if walking they came across a hole. A very large hole…but they couldn't tell it was a hole because of the door that was in the way. The door that just happened to have a large sign saying 'Doorway to Hell' on it.

"I wonder where this mysterious door leads to." Herhiney mused.

"Bloody hell!" Run said.

Hairy rolled his eyes. "I doubt it goes all the way to hell, Run." He said, fearlessly (as all Gripenballs do) opening the door…

The trio looked at the steps that were beyond the magic wooden door, before Hairy and Ron smoothed down their skirts, and Herhiney straightened her bowtie, they descended into the earth.

324,575,414,654 steps later they reached the bottom. They found themselves in a very large room that had two beds, two chairs, a large plasma screen TV and a small kitchen unit (like those one would find in any good apartment) that was littered with dirty pots, pans, dishes and a large green blob that appeared to be eating a dead cat…

To the side of the room was a big window and outside they could see flames licking at the glass.

Run pointed at the window and jumped up and down like an angry monkey. "Bloody hell!." He yelled.

"Ok, ok, so they _did_ lead to hell." Hairy muttered.

Suddenly a door on the far side of the room opened and the sound of a toilet could be heard. "Whoo! I wouldn't go in there for a while!" said the black haired girl who waddled out (with a piece of toilet paper stuck to her foot, I might add). She scrunched up her nose and fanned the air in front of it with her hand. She then glared at the green blob in the kitchen unit. "AngelPie! Stop eating Hellspit!" She snapped, before waddling over to one of the chairs and falling asleep.

The three transvestites stared at her for a minute, unsure of what to do or say, then she woke up.

"Oh heelloooooo!" she said brightly. "Are you a new arrival?"

"Um…no…" Herhiney said.

"Well I can arrange that!" she said pointing her finger at Run-

"Bloody hell!" Run squealed, and a large yellow puddle appeared on the floor.

"Oh Juuuuuub! Clean up in aisle four! Or is it two…"

"I don't care which fucking aisle it is! I'm not your fucking slave!" came another voice from the bathroom and blonde girl entered.

"Well fuck you!"

"No, Lemo, fuck you!"

"Look, **_I_** own hell, I make to rules!"

"No you stupid dipshit, _we_ own hell!"

"Die bitch!"

By now. The black haired girl, Lemo, and the blonde girl, Jub, were viciously wrestling each other on the floor, biting, scratching, and grabbing clothes…

"Take it off!" Hairy yelled, followed by a slap on the back of the head from Herhiney.

DING! Sounded the alarm that was in the kitchen. And immediately the two hell-owners stopped their fight.

"Tea time!" Lemo squealed.

"Excellent!" chimed in Jub. "Would you like regular or decafe?" she asked Lemo.

"Decafe, please, I'm on a diet." Lemo replied.

"You? On a diet? What ever for, deary, your as thin as a stick as it is."

"I think they're schizophrenic" Hairy whispered to Herhiney.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" screamed Lemo.

"uuh….well….I-I just ummmm….." stuttered hairy.

"YOU SHALL ALL BURN!" yelled Jub.

And then both started manically, like this; MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But then they started coughing and spluttering and that kinda ruined the whole image.

TBC


End file.
